A Cold Winter's Day
by follia
Summary: Roxas is cold, can Axel warm him up? One-shot. AkuRoku.


"It's too fucking cold for this." The blonde haired blue eyed beauty I get to call mine whined. "I mean, why in the hell would you wanna walk all the way to the park in this weather Axel? It's like 20 degree out." Roxas continued.

"But babe, that just means I get to warm you up when we get home." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively which, in turn, gave me the rolling of those gorgeous blue orbs. "Really Axe? Is all that goes on in your head about sex?" Roxas questioned with a giggle.

"Only with you Roxy. With an ass like that how can I think about anything else?" I just had to throw that in. I've been with Roxas for I think, like 3 years now? Yea, sounds about right. We moved in together a few months ago and man do I love it. I can have my Foxy Roxy whenever I want.

"Axe... Axel... AXEL!" Roxy yelled. "What?" I replied. "We're home, open the fucking door." He shivered. "Alright, alright." I opened the door and man, he was so happy to be in the warmth. Roxas and I share a decent apartment. Two bedroom, two bath apartment with a good sized living room and kitchen. We both work so bills get paid, Roxas works as a waiter while he finishes school, he wants to teach literature. Me? I went on to a desk job at some boring company that handles fireworks. See, I got banned from handling them, I like the spark. So I got stuck with the boring desk portion of it all.

Roxas is sitting in front of the fireplace with his hands held out in front of him. Gods, he's so beautiful, I'm so lucky to have him. But I think I'd like my daily dose of Roxy time. I snuck behind him and went right to his ear . Surprise, surprise. "Hey babe, still cold? I could warm you up real quick." My voice had dropped down to a seductive, husky whisper. I licked the shell of his ear and relished in the shiver he had.

"A. . Ax." He moaned. It's so cute how easily he unwinds for me. "You looked so fucking sexy today babe. I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you'd look writhing beneath me. " I started moving in to kiss him. Our lips met in a soft embrace, his slightly chapped lips met mine. Our movements soft, caring, loving. Things start to heat up after a bit, he straddles my lap and I take this time to bite his lip. He gasps and I take that moment to invade his mouth. He tastes like coffee and chocolate. I hate coffee but I can't get enough of him.

I snake my tongue into his mouth and he tries to hold back a moan. I move my kisses down to his jaw and leave little butterfly kisses and move my way down to his neck. "Ah.. mmmm." Roxas is biting his lip, I hate when he tries to cover his moans, they're so sexy, such a turn on. I bite down on his neck hard enough to draw blood. I gently lap and suck and kiss my mark. "Axel.." Roxas whimpers quietly.

"Babe, mm, don't cover your moans for me, they're sexy as fuck. You have no" Kiss. "clue what you do to me." I whispered with kisses to spare.

I flipped us over so I was hovering over my little blonde. But to get one thing straight, he was by no means, little, if ya catch my drift. I went back to attacking his neck. I cupped the very obvious bulge in his pants. "Ah! Ohh." He bucked up into my hand trying to get more friction. "No, no Roxy." We can't have you doing that now can we." I cooed. I took to removing my Roxy's pants and boxers. I took his erection into my hand and gave a few experimental tugs. "Mmmm. Axe, please, keep going" His eyes were half closed and clouded with lust and love.

"Tell me what you want then. " He groaned in response. "Axel, god damn it, just fucking blow me." That's what I wanted to hear.

"Your wish is my command." Ad with that, I kissed my way down his gorgeously toned torso taking extra time to dip my tongue into his navel and relish in the squeaks he makes. I licked my way from the light blonde hairs that pointed me down to my goal. I took his tip into my mouth and I tongued the slit. "Fuck.." That's right, I can make you unwind and you know it. I started to bob my head up and down and what my mouth couldn't fit, my hand took care of.

"Shit Axe... Uggghh" Roxas moaned, his hands found their way to my hair, tugging and my red locks. I couldn't suppress the moan that bubbled its way up. I loved it when he fisted my hair. The vibrations earned me yet another glorious sound from my Roxy. I relaxed my throat and began to deep throat him and using my free and I tugged at his balls. "God, fuck, Axe... Ugh, don't stop." He started bucking his hips up into my mouth and used his hands to help my head back down. I picked up the pace knowing that at the rate he was bucking his hips, he wouldn't last long.

I picked up the pace and Roxas' moans got more frequent and vulgar. "Fucking.. shit, motherfucker... Axe, I.. I'm gonna, I'm gonna.. cum... FUCK, AXEL." I never ceased my movements while Roxas let his seed go into my mouth, I milked him dry.

I got up and grabbed a blanket we kept on the couch to drape across us. "I love you, Roxas." "I love you too, Axe." I laid down next to Roxas and pulled him against me draping my arm around his chest. "So Roxy, are you warm enough now?" I smirked as he just laughed. "As warm as I'll ever be." He smiled his gorgeous smile and I leaned down to softly kiss him. I most certainly loved winter.

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first story I'm posting on here. It's actually just a one shot, haha. But, reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Love you guys! :)


End file.
